


Early XXXmas Morning

by Revel_In_It



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Christmas porn poetry, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, OT7, Sexy Times, blowjobs for Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 08:03:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13142457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revel_In_It/pseuds/Revel_In_It
Summary: Because what else do you give the best leader for Christmas? ;)





	Early XXXmas Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThetwelvedaysofMonstaXXXmas) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Prompt for 25 December 2017.
> 
> [On the first day of Monsta XXXmas  
> Monsta X gave to me  
> Some sweet lovin’ under the Christmas tree]
> 
> **Your prompt:** Write a fic involving any or all MX members having some XXXmas fun.
> 
> Merry xxxmas everyone!

T’was bright and early Christmas morning  
The snow, a shimmering white  
The sun was cresting gracefully  
O’er treetops glistening bright

Inside the dorm the members giggled  
While Hyunwoo slept so still  
Chirping out soft songs of glee  
Hanging mistletoe from the ‘sill

Every stocking lined up simply  
From oldest boy to maknae,   
Each was filled up to the brim  
With treasures meant for ass play

Kihyun’s cooking filled the air  
The smells so sweet and yummy  
While Hoseok brewed the coffee strong  
And Jooheon rubbed his tummy

“Can we wake him? Minhyuk asked,  
Sneaking bites of honey bread  
“Not quite yet, now leave that be!  
Or you’ll get none!” Ki said.

Hyungwon turned and cleared his throat  
“We should probably let him eat first.”  
Minhyuk chimed in with hand on hip  
And sass about to burst.

“Let me wake him, pretty please?  
I swear I’ll make it quick.”  
Without approval, caring not,  
He skipped off to suck some dick.

Moments passed, the boys stayed quiet  
Listening so proudly  
Then “Holy shit!” rang through the halls  
And laughter roared out loudly

Minutes later, they appeared  
With Minhyuk looking sated  
Hyunwoo, tagging close behind  
His eyes were so elated!

Just one deep breath, and he could tell  
Today was more than festive  
And down he sat at breakfast spread  
Not a hint of feeling restive

Their bellies full, excitement buzzing  
For now, the time was near  
Hoseok stood and lead the way  
With Hyunwoo at the rear

Once they reached the Christmas tree  
They circled round him, smiles sly  
And Hyunwoo caught on quickly  
Without needing to ask why.

“You’ve been so good to each of us,”  
Said Kihyun, without fuss.  
“So now we get to show you,  
Just how much you mean to us.”

One by one they gave their gifts  
With moans and groans and growling  
Testing Hyunwoo’s stamina  
They left him damn near howling

The day passed by and night fell quickly  
Each boy spent and bleary  
Hyunwoo joining once again  
With eyes a little teary

“You guys are just the best to me,”  
He grinned with cheeks still rosy pink  
“Now who’s up for a few more rounds!”  
And no one had to think.

Gifts were opened, stockings strewn  
And clothing tossed aside  
Moans that filled the air so sweet  
As each boy took a second ride

“Merry Christmas, hyung. We love you.”  
All so perfect, all so right  
“I love you too,” Hyunwoo hummed, giddy  
And sexy voices filled the night…

 

 

 

 


End file.
